Heul doch Troy Bitte Vergib mir doch Gabriella
by Lena149
Summary: Troy und Gabriella im Kampf gegen ihre Gefühle! Troyella Oneshot


_**Heul Doch Troy! - Bitte verzeih mir doch Gabriella**_

_**Die East High Schüler rannten aus ihren Klassenzimmern, heute war es endluch soweit, der Langersehnte Talentswettbewerb fing in wenigen minuten an. Gabriella Montez ging zusammen mit ihren 2 bestern freundinnen Taylor McKessie und Sharpay Evans aus den Chemieraum in dem sie zuvor unterricht hatten.**_

_**"Bist du auch ganz sicher das du Fertig für den Song bist, und nicht wieder auf der Bühne heulend zusammen brichst?" fragte ihre blonder freundin Sharpay.**_

_**"Glaubt mir, ich bin über ihn hinweg, dies ist jetzt nur noch meine Rache, ich bin echt gespannt wie er reagiren wird!" grinste Gabriella Sakastisch.**_

_**"Nicht nur du Gabi, sag mal Shar hast eigntlich etwas mit Ryan eingeprobt?" fragte Taylor ihre Freundin.**_

_**"Nope, ich will Ella nicht die show stehlen, aber klar ich würde gerne..!" lachte Sharpay.**_

_**"Ey, das ist ne gute Idee, ihr 2 singt im Backround! ich könnte eh bisschen unterstützung auf der Bühne gebrauchen! na wie wärs seit ihr einverstanden?" fragte Gabriella ihre Freundinnen**_

_**Sharpay und Taylor nickten zustimmend**_

_**"Ich hoffe dieser Arsch von Basketballer wird das eine lehre sein..der hat dich echt von hinten bis vorne verascht.. das du dabei so ruhig bleiben kannst" meine Sharpay in wütenden Ton**_

_**Gabriella zuckte mit den schultren und sagte: " Ich weiß ich sollte wütend auf Troy sein..aber ich liebe ihn halt immer noch, und gefühle kann man nicht schlagartig ausstellen."**_

_**Flashback**_

_es war in der freistunde Troy und Andy (A.N.der soll einer der Wildcats sein) nutzen ihre die stunde um noch paar Körbe zu werfen bevor das große spiel am nächsten Tag stat finden würde. _

_"Sag mal Troy, wie weit haste den diese Gabriella jetzt?" Fragte Andy_

_"die Kleine frisst mir schon aus der Hand, bald hab ich sie soweit"_

_"Wo zu hasst du sie schon bald?"_

_In diesen Augenblick kam Gabriella in die Halle, sie hörte das Troy sich mit Andy unterhält, sie schliech sich bisschen näher um Troy von hinten zu überaschen. Troy und Andy bemerkten sie nicht sie untehielten sich weiter._

_"Du weißt schon das sie mit mir schläft, sag mal kannste dich nicht an die wette von Mark (A.N.Hab ihn auch erfunden) erinnern das er gewettet hat das ich dieses Mädel nicht rumkriege? naja..ich hab dagegen gestimmt, also ich glaub ich hab sie bald soweit!"_

_Andy klatschte sich auf die stirn :" Stimmt ja, ey cool alter, du kriegst echt auch jede rum..mit der hälfte der Mädels hier haste ja schon geschlafen!"_

_Aufeinmal hörten sie jemanden mit schweren schritten auf sie zu kommen, die 2 Freunde drehetn sich um sahen eine wütende aber auch heulende Gabriella._

_"Du" fing sie an und zeigt auf Troy "hast mich von hinten bis vorne verascht! Wie kann ich nur so blind gewesen sein , dass ich das nicht gesehen habe, alle haben mir gesagt das ich mich von die fernhalten soll , aber ich hab ihnen nicht glaubt, Liebe macht echt Dumm und Blind! Ich will die nie wieder sehen!_

_mittlerweile schrei Gabriella, als sie vertig war rannte sie heulend durch die Flure and Sharpay und Taylor vorbei diekt auf die Mädchen Toilette und schleiß sich dort ein. Taylor und Sharpay stürmten ihr hinter her und versuchten sie zu tösten das einzihste was Gabriella noch sagte war:_

_"Das wird Rache geben Troy Bolten!"_

_**Ende Flashback**_

_**Sharpay und Taylor waren hinterder Bühne und besprache nochmal ihre Backround performans währen Gabriella hinter dem Schweren roten Samt Vorhang stand und ihre Mittschüler dabei zusah wie sie ihre Plätze einnahmen. **_

_**Sie schaute der ersten Reihe entlang dort sah sie ihn, Troy Bolton, neben ihn seine neue Freundin Milla eine der Chearleader.**_

_**Gut dachte Gabriella dann könnte sie ihn direkt ansingen, vieleicht könnte die ihn auch hoch holen, ja das ist es sie hollte ihn hoch, so das er auf einem stuhl vor ihr sitzt.**_

_**Die show fing an, Mrs. Darbus und Kelsi die wie üblich am Piano saß bestiegen die Bühne, Darbus erklärte mal wieder warum alle sich im Theater versammelt hatten, also der üblicke kram halt.**_

_**Sie rief den ersten Künstler auf, der 2, der 3, und immer so weiter.**_

_**Gabriella die al letztes dran war, ging auf die Bühne zusammen mit Sharpay und Taylor die zusammen mit Gabi nach vorne gingen**_

_**Gabriella nahm ihr Mikro und erklärte dem Puplikum:**_

_**"Hey, erstmal will ich zu den vorrigen Künstlen sagen das ihr echt super wart, ja und jetzt hab ich noch eine bitte,**_

_**ich hätte gerne ein stuhl auf der Bühne und jemanden von euch, den jenigen werden Sharpay und Taylor jetzt hoch holen"**_

_**einer ihrer Mitschüler holte ihr einen stuhl und stehlte ihn Vor Gabriella**_

_**während dessen, gingen Sharpay und Taylor von der Bühne dirkt auf Troy zu. Der schaute abwechslend zu Shar und Tay, er wusste schon das er das war der auf die Bühne musste.**_

_**Tay und Shar zogen ihn am arm hoch und schleppten ihn auf die bühne und setzten ihn vor Gabriella.**_

_**"Danke ihr 2, ihr konnt jetzt eure Stellung einnehmen, Okay ich fang echt mal mit meiner performans and okay? also ich hab einen Song geschrieben der gerade zu meiner sitoation passt, also viel spaß und habt nicht zu viel mitleid, er hat es verdient!"**_

_**Die musik ertönte.und Gabriella find an zu singen: (A.N Im lied die sachen die so um klammert sind , das dennkt troy)**_

Ich Schrieb dieses Lied für dich  
Und sing es in dein Gesicht  
Das hast du dir Wirklich verdient!  
Ich hab dir vertraut  
Deine Lügen geglaubt  
Ja Liebe macht doof und blind

_**Sie schaute Troy in die Augen, dieser ziemlich verwirtt war. **_

Dann hab ichs kapiert  
Hab dich endlich rasiert  
Sag mal hast du da was verpasst?  
Denn jetzt sitzt du vor mir  
Sag was willst du noch hier?  
Deine Augen sind ja ganz nass!

_**Troy fing Gabriellas erneuten blick in seine auf, erst jetzt sah er den ganzen Schmerz den er verursacht hatte.**_

_**Troys herz fing an zu schmerzen wie konnte ich ihr das nur antuen, sie hatte mir nichts getan langsam bildeten sich tränen in seinen Augen.**_

Na komm schon!

Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn du damit fertig bist  
Dann bitte geh doch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn das nicht reicht  
Fall auf die Knie und fleh noch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn du damit fertig bist  
Dann bitte geh doch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Was, Was, Was - Was willst du noch? 

_**Troy blickte in Gabriellas gesicht dieses sah eisig klat aus, so kannte ers sie gar nihct, sonst war ihr gesicht immer so warm und herzlich aus aber dieses mal sah er nur kältte und verachtung.**_

Das Spiel ist vorbei  
Ich zähl noch nicht mal bis drei  
Dann will ich dich nie - mehr sehn  
Oder bleib vor mir sitzen  
Und fang an zu schwitzen  
Wenn ich dir deinen Hals umdreh

Ich vermiss dich nie mehr  
Nein du bist das nicht Wert  
Es geht mir so gut ohne dich  
Bitte geh endlich weg  
Denn es hat keinen Zweck  
Nochmal verarschst du mich nicht

_** Ich wollte dich nie veraschen, das war nur eine dumme wette ich mag dich doch,nein ich liebe dich **_

_**langsam kullerten erste tränen von seinen gesicht hinab.**_

Na komm schon!

Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn du damit fertig bist  
Dann bitte geh doch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn das nicht reicht  
Fall auf die Knie und fleh noch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn du damit fertig bist  
Dann bitte geh doch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Was, Was, Was - Was willst du noch?

Mein Herz brennt wie Feuer  
Mein Magen kocht über  
Du bist lange her  
Da bin ich längst drüber  
Hau ab zu 'ner andern  
Dann ist eben die dran  
Ich werd dich vergessen - nur wann?

_** Du darfst mich nicht vergessen, Gib mir noch eine chance, Ich werd mit Milla schluß machen ehrlich **_

Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn du damit fertig bist  
Dann bitte geh doch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn das nicht reicht  
Fall auf die Knie und fleh noch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Wenn du damit fertig bist  
Dann bitte geh doch  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Was, Was, Was - Was willst du noch

Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Ooh - Bitte, bitte geh doch!  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Hau endlich ab  
Was willst du noch?  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch  
Ooh - Bitte, bitte geh doch!  
Heul Doch - Heul Doch

Arschloch!

_**Ohne weitern worte verließ Gabi mit Sharoay und Taylor die Bühne.**_

_**"wow, gabi so kennt man dich gar nicht, hast das geshen er hat sogar geheult!" meinte Sharpay begeistert.**_

_**"Ja, aber ich glaube ihm tut das wirklich leid!" meine Gabriella mit trauriger Mine.**_

_**Auf einmal hörte man von drausen erneut eine Melody, die 2 gingen zum Vorgang um sich anszusehn was da vorgeht.**_

_**Troy stand am Mirkro und im Hintergrun lief eine bekannt melody.**_

_**"Ähm, hey, ich weiß ich mach eigntlich nicht hier mit ich wollte aber gerne etwas singen is das ok?" stammelte Troy.**_

_**Mrs. Darbus nickte. Troy lächelte **_

_**"Danke, also mir ist gerade etwas bewusst geworden als ich hier vorne saß, ich habe jemanden wirklich schwer verletzt und ich würde gerne etwas tun um es gut zu machen, **_

_**Gabriella könntet du bitte noch einer auf die Bühne kommen?" **_

_**Gabriella stand in Schok, wollte er sich wirklich bei ihr entschuldigen? Taylor schubste sie auf die Bühne. **_

_**Troy kam nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum stuhl und flüsterte ihr zu "Bitte bleib sitzen" Gabi nickte**_

_**Troy nahm sein Mikro wieder in die hand und find an zu singen:**_

Baby gib mir die Chance noch was zu sagen denn  
mir liegt was am Herzen schon seit Tagen wenn  
du nicht mehr bei mir bist fühle ich mich leer  
das Leben ist kalt ohne dich und so schwer

Es tut mir doch leid, ich bin doch bereit  
mich so zu ändern, dass nur für dich diese Sonne scheint  
ich tu was du sagst, genau so wie du es magst  
mein Leben fängt neu an an diesem Tag 

_**Gabriella sah Troy tief ind die Augen, sie sah seine blauen augen die alles um sie herum vergessen lässt, sie sah nichts mehr von dem achso coolen Basketballer sondern nur noch einen Jungen der es wirklich leidtut was her gemacht hat.**_

_**(Chorus:)**_**  
**Es tut mir doch so leid  
girl ich würde alles tun  
dass du mir verzeihst  
girl ich mach es wieder gut  
es tut mir doch so leid  
komm wieder zurück zu mir  
ich will bei dir sein  
nie wieder allein  
es tut mir doch so leid

_**Gabriella fing langsam an zu weinen, Tränen kullerten über ihre wange**_

ich hörte Stimmen, die sagten "Hey... komm lass sie geh´n   
sie hat´s nicht verdient und war auch unverschämt"   
ich hab einen Fehler begang'n, ich war ein anderer Mann  
ich schwör ich würd es rückgängig machen wenn ich kann

Es tut mir doch leid, ich bin doch bereit  
mich so zu ändern, dass nur für dich diese Sonne scheint  
ich tu was du sagst, genauso wie du es magst  
mein Leben fängt neu an an diesem Tag

_**(Chorus:)**_**  
**Es tut mir doch so leid  
girl ich würde alles tun  
dass du mir verzeihst  
girl ich mach es wieder gut  
Es tut mir doch so leid  
komm wieder zurück zu mir  
ich will bei dir sein  
nie wieder allein  
Es tut mir doch so leid

girl ich würde alles tun  
dass du mir verzeihst  
girl ich mach es wieder gut  
Es tut mir doch so leid  
komm wieder zurück zu mir  
ich will bei dir sein  
nie wieder allein  
Es tut mir doch so leid

Es tut mir leid  
ich schwör's dir so sehr  
Baby girl

Es tut mir doch so leid  
Es tut mir leid  
Es tut mir leid  
Baby girl es tut mir leid

Es tut mir doch so leid  
komm wieder zurück zu mir  
ich will bei dir sein  
nie wieder allein  
Es tut mir doch so leid

Es tut mir doch so leid

_**Der song endete, Gabriella liefen wie ein wasser fall tränen übers gesicht, Troy kniete sich zu ihr **_

_**wischte mit seinen Daumen die tränen weg und sagte leise in das Mikro: Bitte verzeih mir Gabriella, es tut mir wirklich schreklich leid das ich dir diesen schmerz zugefügt habe, das war eine alberne wette die ich niemals annehmen hätte sollen,**_

_**Gabriella Christina Montez, ich liebe dich von ganzen herzen, das ist mir richtig bewusst geworden als ich hier gerade saß wo du etzt sitzt, Bitte verzeih mir."**_

_**Gabriella brach erneut in Tränen aus nd sagte leise: " Ich liebe dich auch Troy und ja ich verzeoh dir!"**_

_**Applaus brach aus, die Mädchen wischten sich ihre Tränen ausen Gesicht .**_

_**Troy nham Gabriellas Hand um ihr aufstehen zu helfen, er nahm sie in den arm uns küsst die leidenschaftlich**_

_**Gabriella war kurz in schock aber küsste ihn doch schließlich zurück.**_

_**Und noch mehr Applaus brache aus und Jubel rufe. **_

_**Die einzigste die gar nicht begeistert war, was Milla die dampfte wütend aus dem Theater.**_

_**Noch bestimmt 5 minuten bleiben Troy & Gabi auf der Bühne und küssten sich.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**ja das ist meine neue Story ich hoffe ihr mögt sie, **_

_**Gabis song: Lafee- Heul Doch**_

_**Troy song: F-Raz - Es tut mir doch leid, der Song ist hamma ich hab gerade beim schreiben fast geheult lol**_

_**also ich post ein Link von dem song mit rein damit ihr euch den direkt mit ahören könnt.**_

_**Alles Liebe**_

_**eure Lena )**_


End file.
